Incomplete3
by GentleNovemberStar
Summary: Could it be? Could he only be a pawn?
1. Prolouge

~*~ Prolouge  
  
It was a normal day, for me and my best friends, Likah and Tora. And we started it out like any other day. Meet at the treehouse we built years ago. Play games with Likah's Tethered ball he made.Eat lunch, go for a swim in the lagoon, with the waterfall. And then we go exploring where the adults told us not go. Of course, the other kids saw us and asked what we were up to. We just told them that we lost something and were retracing our steps. Fools. So we had just discovered this weird secluded area where no one had never mentioned of before, just as the last sun ray had disappeared. It was round, had loots of tree roots weaving in and out of the walls. And there was a hole in the ceiling above, exposing all the newborn stars and cresent moon. My friends thought it was boring, then we saw a door. We all tried to push it open, but it would not budge. They got fed up and left. I was about to follow them, but when I took a last look at that door, something changed. I saw a keyhole on the door. And a man stepping around it. I was scared to death, I turned on my feel and ran out the room. I hadn't visited that place for years. My friends seemed to forget about it.  
  
We'd go on other adventures, and let me tell you, I never saw anything else unatural or foreign to our little paradise. Rouge Beach was my home my entire life. The same went for my friend Tora. But Likah, appeared out of the sky one day, a bit before we saw that door. But he couldn't remember anything about his previous home, strange or what? That was about six years ago, now Likah and I, are fourteen, and Tora is fifteen. And today marks the sixth year aniversary of when we saw that place. Why did I even bother to count? I'm not quite sure but my gut made me think that something good, or bad may come as a result of it, so I did what I did. and I suggested to my friends, that we go back and see that door again. Now that we were older, more mature and stronger, we could possibly open the door this time.  
  
When I suggested the question, they jumped at the chance. They both said that they have wanted to go for so long. But didn't ask to see what we would say because, maybe we didn't want to go. So we started back up to that path. it was harder to get because we were smaller, but with Tora's wooden "sword." (It's just a stick) We managed to get through. Sure enough, the door way there, but the keyhole was gone. Likah started charging at the door. When he hit it, it started move. But just an inch, no more. Then Tora charged at it, the same thing happened. I watched and laughed at their progress. Then they told me try. Knowing i would end up just like they did, I sighed in irony. So I started to run at it too. But before I reached it the flashed a blind white light. I was thrown back from the impact. I landed on top of Likah, who landed on top of Tora, whose, sword broke with a snap. and then as the light started to fade. I gasped in sheer excitement and horror.  
  
The keyhole had reappeared. And that man was standing by it. And now I could see him more clearly. I got off Tora and Likah and acknowledged them of the new stranger. He walked up to us. He was tall, braided blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing silver robes, with black tassles. he had transparent wings, and he smiled at us. He put his hand on my shoulder and sighed happily to himself. He said he had been looking for me. His name was Jeno, and he had been look for the "dream holder" for eternity. He said that he felt strongly that I was the dream holder. Although, I hadn't the foggiest clue what a dream holder was I was both excited and frightened. You hear about these kind of destinies being put before people, but do not nessisarily take it seriously. Let alone think it would ever happen to you. He asked me to come with him to see his King. A King? A real King? I was so excited. But then one look at Tora and Likah, I could imeadiately tell what they were thinking.  
  
You see, ever since we could remember, we all vowed to get off our prison, and see other places. But more importantly, we said we'd leave no one behind. Now I had the chance to go, with either of them? No, Jeno said I could take one friend, for his vessel could only seat three. I was overwhelmed. Chose one over the other? I can't possibly do that. But they both wanted to go badly. Who did I chose? Well, let's rewind back to when I first saw that door six years ago. Maybe that'll be the best place to start. This is a story, of magic and love. Adventure and horror. A story of life. Meeting Jeno only the beginning. I was destined meet many others, including three other people, whose lives were just like mine, and my friends.  
  
My name? I'm Keena. And I'm fourteen years, old. A title for this story, well, the one boy I met during this adventure inspires me to call it. "Kingdom Hearts" 


	2. The Prophecy

~*~ Chapter Two Two wrongs, and a right? Or just two wrongs?  
  
'I am, nothing but a merchant, on a mission. I'm looking for someone. And that someone, young keena, is you." The man said. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. Keena looked at the hand. It was calloused, wrinkled and frail. She turned to the man. He had long, blonde, braided hair. Blue eyes, and he was wearing a long silver robe, with black tassels. And he looked at Keena, smiling. Keena looked scared to death. To turned to Likah, he shrugged. And then she turned to Tora. He looked at her and nodded. Keena looked back at the man. "Excuse me, but who are you?" she said. "I am, the searcher of the Dream Holder, that one girl, has the power to help a young man, save the world. You see young Keena, in another world, there was a young man, with the destiny to protect his world, and others, from serious harm and danger. An now, an enemy, the strongest ever, is going to attact, and that young man, Keena needs, the dream holders help. And Keena, you are the dream holder. I am Jeno, a servant of King Mickey, and he asked me to find you, and take you back to disney castle. His home, my home."  
  
Keena stepped back. She walked into Tora. "What do I do?" she asked Tora and Likah. "Another world, Keena, go, nows your chance." Tora said as he smiled. He bent over and kissed Keena on the forehead. "My best friend, wherever you go, don't forget me." he said. He started to cry. "Tora, your crying!?" Likah stammered. TOra nodded and walked over the wall and banged his fist on it. Keena looked over to Likah. "I don't know how long I'm going to be gone Likah." Likah hugged her. "It's okay, don't worry, um Jeno, was it? Can we go?" Likah turned to Jeno. Jeno smiled, "I can fit two children with me on my vessel, if it is what you wish, one of you must not go, but one of those two must be Keena." Jeno, explained. Tora turned to Jeno, "Really?" Keena looked at them, "But which one will go?" Jeno said, "Keena, I'll give you three days, spend one of them with each one, and one the third day come tome with your choice."  
  
Keena looked at them, "Okay, let's go. Bye Jeno." Jeno said two words as they left the cave, "Farewell Princess." Back at the treehouse... Likah, Tora and Keena were sitting in the main room on their big fluffy feather filled chairs. "Remember, he said princees, that means your a princess, cool!" Likah said over to himself, but load enough for Tora and Keena to hear on purpose. Keena looked at the window at the stars. "Kee, what's the matter?" Tora said looking hurt himself. "Only one, I'd rather not go, but this boy needs my help. But I can't take both of you. But we can see outside worlds, and I promise, I'll take the other one out there, someday." keena sighed. Tora and Likah played rock, paper, scissors to see which order the boys would spend their last day with her. Tora lost, so he got day two, meaning Likah and Keena would spend tomorrow together. 


	3. Promises

~*~ Chapter Three Likah's Promise and Tora's Friendship  
  
Likah and Keena were walking down down the shore of the beach, kicking sand and splashing each other with the water. They were laughing and they spent the day catching fish, exploring the island once more, and they had a conversation, while sitting on the pier while watching the sunset. "You know what?" Likah said. "What?" "Did you know that Tora," "I know." "Yeah so he told you?" "Well he asked me to be his girlfriend." Likah looked at Keena smiling "Good. So what did you say?" Keena blushed, "I never anwsered. Likah, do you want to go to the other world?" "Not really, besides, Tora can protect you, he's stronger, look at his abs, his six-pac-" Keena cut him by standing up. "Then I choose him. Likah, you're the best friend I'll ever have." Likah stood up. He hugged her. "If anything happenes between you two, you know I'll always be here. Waiting." Likah whispered in her ear. Thay looked out into the sunset holding hands, and holding a promise, friends, nothing more.  
  
The next morning, Keena woke up in her room, she walked down t  
  
he stairway. She was looking around the house, empty. Her parents never really stayed home, they always fought, and ignored Keena. She shrugged and left. As soon as she stepped outside she saaw Tora waiting there. He had spiked his hair, and actually cleaned his clothes. He looked much cuter this way. Keena walked to him and smiled. "Heeeeeeellllllllllllooooooooooooooo. My princess Keena!" He said while bowing really low. Keena smiled. She held his hand and they walked through the island. And laughed, played beach volleyball. Then they talked.  
  
They were sitting in tree watching the stars, "There are so many, and I'm going to see them all." Keena said. Tora looked at her, then the sky. He sighed, and looked down at the beach. "Keena, about the other day," Tora began. Keena turned to Tora, no longer smiling but looking concerned, "Well just forget what I said, I don't want to rush you into anything, we're probably better off buds anyways. Right?" he said. Keena leaned on his shoulder. "For now, friends, is fine, just fine. For now." Keena whispered. "Keena?" Tora asked. "Yeah?" Keena inquired "Tell me the truth, do I have a chance, to go with you?" He said. "Well, just wait until tomorrow, you'll see." Keena replied.  
  
That night Keena looked out her bedroom window, she saw Tora and Likah talking, they were sitting on the shore, they were laughing. Keena went back to bed and was asleep before she hit the pillows. 


End file.
